<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch Me If You Can by CaptainSophieStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749063">Catch Me If You Can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark'>CaptainSophieStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "No, come back!"</p><p>Anakin and Y/N are partners in crime as Jedi, and as significant others. After an agility training session with Obi-Wan turns into Anakin bragging, Y/N is determined to check his ego with an improvised agility challenge that takes them around the entire Jedi Temple, leaving chaos in their wake.</p><p>Written for day one of Fictober on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch Me If You Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's a good thing I don't really want to stay away from you, Y/N. You'd never be able to catch me if I did."</p><p>Anakin turned to look at me with a cocky smile, his hair still lightly tousled from our training session with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. We'd been practicing agility, which meant flipping and darting around the room avoiding everyone else. Anakin had managed to stay out of my reach the entire time, to my extreme annoyance.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever Skywalker. Tonight was a fluke."</p><p>"No, I don't think it was." We were on our way to our living quarters in the Jedi Temple now, away from most prying eyes, so Anakin took my hand and pulled me close. "You're lucky I'm not trying to stay away from you."</p><p>I hummed and leaned closer, almost close enough to kiss him, but I stopped short. We were standing in the middle of the hallway now, not walking anymore, and as much as I just wanted to get home and get to bed, I couldn't let this attack on my skills stand.</p><p>"You know what, Anakin? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I gazed at him through my eyelashes and he started to lean forward, transfixed by my words. I let him lean in closer and closer, until he was barely half an inch away from me, and then I gave him a hard shove backwards. "Tag! You're it! Good luck catching me now, loser!"</p><p>I called the last part over my shoulder as I took off running down the hallways of the Temple, back the way I'd come. I'd just challenged Anakin to a game of tag for both our honor, and I did not intend to lose.</p><p>Barely two seconds later, I heard Anakin's footsteps pounding after me down the stone corridors. I put on an extra burst of speed and swung around the nearest corner, hoping to throw him off. I was heading for the cafeteria, where I knew I'd have a better chance at avoiding him.</p><p>I burst through the doors and raced through the gardens of the Dining Hall, jumping over tables and dodging around different people trying to eat their food. Anakin didn't know where I was trying to go, and all the different obstacles helped me keep him far, far behind me. I ducked and dodged through the tables, then put on an extra burst of speed as I headed for the doors. I glanced over my shoulder to see Anakin struggling to get around Mace, and I laughed to myself.</p><p>It was a stupid mistake, and one I really shouldn't have made. I looked back for only a few seconds, but a few seconds was enough for me to crash into Ahsoka because I wasn't looking where I was going, taking us both to the ground and sending her tray of food flying.</p><p>"Oh no!" I started to get up and whirled around to see where Anakin was, but I didn't have to look far. He was standing next to me, and he put a firm hand on my shoulder as we locked eyes.</p><p>"Tag. You're it."</p><p>He turned and ran. I stood as quickly as possible and started following, going back through the cafeteria almost the same way I'd come.</p><p>"Sorry Ahsoka!" I barely remembered to call over my shoulder. She waved me off like it was no big deal. She knew about me and Anakin, and she was more than used to our antics by now.</p><p>The last thing I saw before I hurtled out of the doors to the cafeteria was Mace Windu's glare. I did my best to block him out, instead focusing on catching up to my boyfriend. No way in hell was I letting him win twice today.</p><p>We ran through the main part of the temple, up the grand hallways and past a few people going about actual, important business. I darted past every single one of them, and slowly, I started closing the gap between me and Anakin.</p><p>Anakin apparently noticed, so he took a hard left at the next corridor. I managed to follow, but I knew him well enough that I could tell he was planning something. I'd just have to do my best to react appropriately when he made his move.</p><p>"R-too!" Anakin yelled up ahead of us, towards a room off our current hallway. "Come here!"</p><p>I heard a curious beep and R2 rolled into the hallway just after Anakin passed the doorway he came from. He wanted R2 to take me out the same way Ahsoka had in the cafeteria.</p><p>Thankfully, I'd learned from my mistakes. Instead of slowing down or trying to move out of the way, I picked up speed, running towards R2 as fast as possible. At the last second, I pushed off the ground hard and went sailing over R2's head, landing on the far side of him to continue my pursuit of Anakin.</p><p>I heard R2 screech indignantly, and I waved an apology to him without slowing down. I could explain the situation to him later, and I knew he'd understand.</p><p>"Nice try! But you'll have to do better than that, Ani!"</p><p>Anakin didn't respond. I poured on the speed now that we were in a straightaway, and I managed to close the gap even further. I was less than a foot away from tagging him when we entered another room and Anakin spun out of my way. I turned to follow him, but something hit me and knocked me backwards.</p><p>"Oof. Anakin!" Obi-Wan. Anakin had run into the room, seen Obi-Wan, and physically thrown him into me to slow me down.</p><p>"No, come back! That's cheating!" I yelled after the retreating form of my boyfriend. I started to run after him, but Obi-Wan grabbed my arm and pulled me back.</p><p>"Y/N, what are the two of you doing?"</p><p>"Practicing our skills from today's lesson," I answered simply, pulling my arm away and turning on my heel to continue sprinting after Anakin. "You're a great teacher, Obi-Wan! Your lesson came to life outside the classroom!"</p><p>I heard a heavy sigh from our poor, poor mentor as I made it out of the room and followed Anakin's footsteps. I didn't worry about it too much, though. We kept his life interesting.</p><p>The next hallway didn't have any branches Anakin could've taken, but it opened into a circular room with eight different doors. Anakin had managed to get far enough ahead of me that I had no way of telling which way he went.</p><p>"Damn you Skywalker," I muttered under my breath. I started pacing around the room, trying to come up with a plan that would still let me win this.</p><p>It took me a few beats, but then an idea popped into my head. Anakin would have to go back to his quarters eventually, or else he'd be waiting in mine to rub in his victory. If I could get there before him, I could find a place to hide and just wait for him to come to me. I could tag him when he was too confident in a victory to be alert.</p><p>I quickly decided that was my last chance at beating Anakin. I turned on my heel and ran back through the Temple, hoping against hope I'd somehow manage to get there before my boyfriend.</p><p>Anakin and I had rooms right next to each other, and I checked both places as soon as I arrived. He was nowhere in sight.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>I found a shadowy place to hide in the hallway, and then all that was left for me to do was wait.</p><p>I didn't have to wait long. I heard footsteps approaching quickly, and I peeked out from my hiding spot to see Anakin speed-walking down the corridor, looking over his shoulder for any sign of me. He grinned when he didn't find one. Oh boy was he in for a surprise.</p><p>I shifted to balance on the balls of my feet, ready to leap out as soon as he was close enough. My heart was beating out of my chest, and I was terrified that something was going to give me away, but thankfully Obi-Wan taught us how to deal with that, too. I focused on calming my emotions, and I managed to hold it together until Anakin was only a few feet from me.</p><p>"HA!" I yelled, leaping from my hiding place towards the Jedi. I planted both hands firmly on his chest, and he was so surprised there was nothing he could do to stop me. "Tag! I win!"</p><p>Anakin spluttered for a minute, then put his hands on his hips and glared at me.</p><p>"No! No, technically you didn't, because you never caught me."</p><p>"But I caught up to you! I saw the weakness in your plan and I exploited it, and now I am victorious!"</p><p>I did a very un-Jedi-like cackle, and Anakin just shook his head. A small smile was slowly spreading on his face.</p><p>"Alright, alright, I guess you managed to catch me this time. Still, it took you way longer than it took me."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Oh my Force, I honestly cannot deal with this again."</p><p>I smiled and walked towards Anakin, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his chest.</p><p>"What are you talking about? I'm just stating the facts," he defended. He wrapped his arms around me too though, and kissed the top of my head. "Nice game."</p><p>"Likewise. Except the part where you threw Kenobi into me. I didn't appreciate that part."</p><p>I pulled back just enough to look at Anakin, and he had a mile-wide grin on his face. He leaned in a little bit, his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes.</p><p>"I don't know. I thought it was a pretty good plan."</p><p>"Pft. I disagree. I almost took out three of our friends tonight, and two of them were your fault."</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms a little tighter around me as he continued to lean in. "Any chance I can make it up to you."</p><p>"You could try," I said, matching his expression with a cheeky grin of my own. He didn't waste another second before closing the distance between us and kissing me deeply. I leaned into the kiss, my hands finding their way to his hair, but before we could go any further we were interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat behind us.</p><p>"You two really are going to be the death of me."</p><p>Anakin and I broke apart to see Obi-Wan standing in front of us, his arms crossed. He already knew we were together, but still. It was embarrassing to get caught making out by Obi-Wan.</p><p>Anakin rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground, and I just grinned sheepishly. R2-D2 and Ahsoka were standing with him, all three looking at us expectantly, even R2.</p><p>"So? What the kriff were you two doing running around like a bunch of crazy people?" demanded Ahsoka.</p><p>"You know, you really could've picked a better time for that question Snips..." started Anakin. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, and he quickly changed tracks. "But I guess we can explain now."</p><p>The five of us moved to Anakin's quarters to talk, and the explanation quickly turned into a recounting of the whole adventure. Ahsoka was on my side, and she was very proud of my strategy. R2 felt the same way, as I knew he would.</p><p>I could tell Obi-Wan wasn't really mad, but he still insisted on giving us a lecture on proper etiquette in the Temple. Anakin and I kept shooting looks at each other the whole time.</p><p>We both loved our friends very dearly, but right this second, we couldn't wait for them to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>